galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Breath Demons of Sandakaar raw
Ice Breath Demons of Sandakaar (aka – Flying Janitors) When the Crew of the Tigershark encountered these flying Demons in the Ice Caves of Sandakaar , it was Lt. Mao who called them flying Janitors due to the mop like stick they carried. It soon became apparent that the Ice Breath Demons were of robotic nature, supported by projections and artificial Psionics , created by the Avondur to keep the population of Sandakaar superstitious and subdued. The Ice Breath Demons would occasionally descent upon local villages to kill a few villagers and scare the rest. Eric and his crew killed the Avondur and ended the reign of the Ice Breath Demons. Rightgeous Angles of Sandakaar Created by the abducted Settlers of the Union Colonist Ark Dove and Saresii Abductees. The Colonists were abducted by the Tomradi and brought to Sandakaar. There they met a group of Saresii colonists who had been abducted a few hundred years earlier. The Human settlers and the Saresii joined forces and settled in a rough mountain area of the northern hemisphere. While they had little hope to ever escape and return to the Milky Way Galaxy,they decided to fight the Tomradi and unite all abductees of Sandakaar. To do this they had to first overcome the Avondur,who created nightmarish creatures to subdue others and rule the southern hemisphere. They created the Angels of Sandakaar with genetic tailoring and Saresii Tech. They would openly fight the Nightmare creatures and thus instil hope in the masses. Erica Olafson and her crew helped the Angels to attack the Avondur Stronghold and kill the Lord of Bones. Leferia Pomdusil daughter of the late Count Imparact. Leferia researched the history of the Thauran Vampires and when they had been rediscovered in deplorable conditions, she decided to resurrect the old days of Thauran Vampire rule. Like all true fanatics, she only believes what she likes and disregards the whole history. She is very rich and finaces her goal of taking the Thauran Throne with a successful Assassin agency. Her first coup failed and she vanished before she could be aprhenedet. She is a wanted criminal by Thauran and Union authorities. It is believed she has fled into Free Space. Red Knight of the Avondur larger than life, feared by all Sandakaar. Known for his vile temper, fighting skills and indestructible armor. The Red Knight and his henchmen are enforcers for the Avondur and the Lord of the Throne of Bones. It is believed he received his powers from the Tomradi themselves to find those who openly seek to escape, and to punish and killthem. The Red Knight fought with Har-Hi and was killed. Aliponian Stone Ant Battle Suit Encountered in the Andromeda Galaxy, ruling over a large empire, the Aliponians are the most technological advanced silicone based life form so far encountered. (Tech Level 7) The Aliponian Battle Suit is crude in terms of Union Tech, but very resliable and resiliant. The Ceramic compount metal reinforced shells are very heavy and resistant to thermal energies. These battle suits compared to Union Armors are weakly armed and have only two offensive weapons. The Aliponian do not equip their suits with shields. What they lack in offensive capabilities they make up in sheer masses. Aliponians regard individual warriors as expendable and even the death of many thousands are not even mention worthy. Lux General Term for luxury items traded at Union Xchanges. Merchandise classified as Lux generally means : tobacco, perfumes, leathers,feathers, jewelry, furs, delicatessen, recreation drugs, entertainment computronics, PDDs, household robots, house plants. There are three levels : Lux, High Lux and Ultra Lux. Ultra Lux items are rare and very expensive items. Such as Rolls Royce, Bentley and Lamborghini Flyers, private yachts. Con Was Stands for Concentrated waste. Generally the concentrated solids taken out of sewage. Concentrated sewage is a tradeable resource. Especially planets in the process of Terra Forming are customers, but there are speciality growers who demand specific bio-solids of particular sources. Shiss – Poop is in great demand by Tutu Cactus growers. Horse Manure is shipped to rose growers, cow dung has many applications. There is an entire industry and trade section dealing with Bio Solids. The Bio Solid Trader Magazine lists the largest wanted and available listings every day. Lem- Carriers ------------------------------------------------- Bio- Organic – space born life form of unknown origin. These 60- 80 meters diameter balloon like entities, carry a deadly “Anti Life”spore to inhabited planets and seed Deep Dwellers. The Lem Carriers and the Deep Dwelling Lem begin to transform the planet almost immideately by increasing tectonic activities and heating the planets crust. The Lem are difficult to spot and find once they have seeded /penetrated a planets crust. They mimick surroundings and only the most advanced purpose built scanners can find them. They are easily destroyed while in space. They appear to be unable to travel faster than light and it is suggested they have been a purpose built weapon that got loose. Uranus Moon Cordelia – Sol System – United Stars of the Galaxies World ( Milky Way Galaxy – Upward) Cordelia was the first Uranus Moon to visited and subsequently settled. First it was mined for water ice and then it became a local traffic hub. The main settlement Uranus-View is a sprawling city of over 22 million inhabitants. The city is both surface and sub surface. The main employer is Sidas Inc. the galaxy famous manufacturer of Terran All Terrains. The continuous popularity of these boots both for civilian and military far exceed the manufacturing capabilities of this moon and Sidas has several subsidaries on other planets, but the companies headuarter is here. Most of the 22 Million work either directly or indirectly for SIDas Inc. A class B space port mainly for freighters sees brisk daily traffic, both of incoming and outgoing freight. Cordelia is represented at the Assembly. The representative is chosen / elected by the Sidas board and the Sidas Employee Representatives. Laws: Union plus local (Gal Drifting is illegal, Pan handling is illegal, Any form of Rec Drug is illegal, Alcohol is restricted to beer and wine. Liquor consumtion is only permitted at Space Port bars, public intoxication is an arrestable offense) Union Installations: School, Post Office, Med Center, GalNet terminals, Union Procurement Office and Material testing facility, Space Bus (1 weekly) and System Tram to Sol Hub. Civics: Company Board/ Chamber of Commerce Main Import:Synthetics, rubber, fabrics, metals, Duro Plast granules, Groceries, Lux, Ultronit Main Exports: shoes, Terran All Terrains, gloves Ross 128 Torus Largest artificial construct in the known Universe. Union Construct – Construction started in 3200 – Construction completed in 4890 The Ross Torus is a ring like construct around the planet less Star Ross 128. It is at a distance of 200,000,000 kilometers from the star with a ring thickness of 200 km. This construct is home to 300 Billion citizens. It is mainly used as a gigantic factory and fleet base, where most of the Union fleet can dock at once and be serviced if necessary. 260 fleets (almost all Upward Sector fleets are based here. The Torus Factory can, if neccesary built 1 dreadnought battle ship every 5 minutes and has enough stored resources to maintain 10 days of building ships. The Torus was built as main answer to a potential return of the Y'All or their makers, In an emergency the ships can be fully robotized and automated. Nothing that big could be kept secret but most Union enemies believe it is a myth and does not exist. Uranus Moon – Union World – Sol System – Milky Way Galaxy Ophelia is home to 16 Million inhabitants Main employer is Zalf Inc, one of the largest synthetics manufacturer in the Galaxy. Zalf produces a wide variety of old fashioned synthetic fabrics and also the most advanced fabrics such as Intelli-Fab and memory fab. Zalf operates a large textile research and development center on Ophelia. The Main Settlement “Zalf Stadt” is also famous for its textile museum with the largest collection of textiles known. Ophelia is represented at the Assembly. Moon Council – elected. Elected Representative. Civics: Simple Democracy -Union Laws plus Local Import of any life insects, bugs and similar life forms is strictly prohibited. Main Import: Raw materials,minerals, fabrics Main Export: Fabrics Togar Fight Halbard Here is an example of a traditional Togar Fight halbard. It is made of steel and reinforced wood. These weapons are passed down from generation to generation and always kept in good repair.It is used to this day in ceremonial honor fights. ( Very deadly fights) TOGAR Battle Dress with Arm Claws and traditional shoulder armor. Male Togar Warrior with traditional fighting Helbard and Battle Dress. Drac – Bone Stick Ceremonial , shaman weapon and spiritual artifact used by Dracian Fire Priests. Dracian Fire Priest Warrior Saran Ceremonial Dagger chirality of Bio molecules the least unusual alternative biochemistry is the one with differing chirality of its biomolecules. In known Earth-based life, amino acids are almost universally of the L form and sugars are of the D form. Molecules of opposite chirality have identical chemical properties to their mirrored forms, so life that used D amino acids or L sugars are known ; molecules of such a chirality, however, are incompatible with organisms using the opposing chirality molecules.; while it is certainly an alternative stereochemistry, molecules that are overwhelmingly found in one enantiomer throughout the vast majority of organisms can nonetheless often be found in another enantiomer in different (often basal) organisms such as in comparisons between members of Archea and other domains. Silicon biochemistry The structure of silane, the silicon-based analogue of methane.See also: organosilicon The most commonly basis for an alternative biochemical system is the silicon atom, since silicon has many chemical properties similar to carbon and is in the same periodic table group, the carbon group. Like carbon, silicon can create molecules that are sufficiently large to carry biological information. However, silicon has several drawbacks as a carbon alternative. Silicon, unlike carbon, lacks the ability to form chemical bonds with diverse types of atoms necessary for the chemical versatility required for metabolism. Elements creating organic functional groups with carbon include hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen, phosphorus, sulfur, and metals such as iron, magnesium, and zinc. Silicon, on the other hand, interacts with very few other types of atoms. Moreover, where it does interact with other atoms, silicon creates molecules that have been described as "monotonous compared with the combinatorial universe of organic macromolecules".This is because silicon atoms are much bigger, having a larger mass and atomic radius, and so have difficulty forming double bonds (the double bonded carbon is part of the carbonyl group, a fundamental motif of bio-organic chemistry). Silanes, which are chemical compounds of hydrogen and silicon that are analogous to the alkane hydrocarbons, are highly reactive with water, and long-chain silanes spontaneously decompose. Molecules incorporating polymers of alternating silicon and oxygen atoms instead of direct bonds between silicon, known collectively as silicones, are much more stable. It has been suggested that silicone-based chemicals would be more stable than equivalent hydrocarbons in a sulfuric-acid-rich environment, as is found in some extraterrestrial locations. Complex long-chain silicone molecules are still less stable than their carbon counterparts, though. Another obstacle is that silicon dioxide (a common ingredient of many sands), the analog of carbon dioxide, is a non-soluble solid at the temperature range where water is liquid, making it difficult for silicon to be introduced into water-based biochemical systems even if the necessary range of biochemical molecules could be constructed out of it. Another problem with silicon dioxide is that it would be the product of aerobic respiration. If a silicon-based life form were to breathe using oxygen, as life on Earth does, it would possibly produce silicon dioxide as a by-product of this, assuming that the only difference between the two types of life is silicon in place of carbon. This implies that the exhaled product, silicon dioxide, would be a solid, thus filling the respiratory organs of the organism with sand. This however would be solved if the organism lives in temperatures of several hundred to thousand degrees, where the silicon dioxide becomes a liquid. Oxygen-breathing silicon life, if it exists, is therefore most likely to exist in environments with very high temperatures or pressure. Finally, of the varieties of molecules identified in the interstellar medium as of 1998update, 84 are based on carbon while only 8 are based on silicon.21 Moreover, of those 8 compounds, four also include carbon within them. The cosmic abundance of carbon to silicon is roughly 10 to 1. This may suggest a greater variety of complex carbon compounds throughout the cosmos, providing less of a foundation upon which to build silicon-based biologies, at least under the conditions prevalent on the surface of planets. Somewhat in support, in September 2012, NASA scientists reported that polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAHs), subjected to interstellar medium (ISM) conditions, are transformed, through hydrogenation, oxygenation and hydroxylation, to more complex organics - "a step along the path toward amino acids and nucleotides, the raw materials of proteins and DNA, respectively".2223 (Further, as a result of these transformations, the PAHs lose their spectroscopic signature which could be one of the reasons "for the lack of PAH detection in interstellar ice grains, particularly the outer regions of cold, dense clouds or the upper molecular layers of protoplanetary disks."2223) Also, even though Earth and other terrestrial planets are exceptionally silicon-rich and carbon-poor (the relative abundance of silicon to carbon in the Earth's crust is roughly 925:124), terrestrial life is carbon-based. The fact that carbon, though rare, has proven to be much more successful as a life base than the much more abundant silicon, may be evidence that silicon is poorly suited for biochemistry on Earth-like planets. For example: silicon is less versatile than carbon in forming compounds; the compounds formed by silicon are unstable and it blocks the flow of heat.25 Even so, biogenic silica is used by some Earth life, such as the silicate skeletal structure of diatoms. This suggests that extraterrestrial life forms may have silicon-based structure molecules and carbon-based proteins for metabolic purposes, therefore enabling the ability to feed on a common resource on a terrestrial planet like Earth for building up the silicon-based part of their body. Silicon compounds may possibly be biologically useful under temperatures or pressures different from the surface of a terrestrial planet, either in conjunction with or in a role less directly analogous to carbon. Nserdon – Multi Function / Battle Belt The Nserdon main piece of equipment is the Niserr – this piece is worn by all Nserdon at all times and provides the Nserdon – Warriors with all the essentials for survival, combat and daily duties. The Niserr is Tech Level 6. It includes Gravitron regulator (for flight) Communications Disc ( TLFax). Shields ( 1 x Magno repulsor) Six Micro Rak starters with 12 rockets each. Nserdon – Head – Head Armor Andorian Devils Andorians are among the oldest Union members, sharing the Human Secret. (Andorians are terran human compatible with only a small DNA difference) While Andorians can reach upto 450 cm in height, they are classified as Human- Humanoids. (For more detailon the Andorians see : Andorians) Like the Terran Humans, Andorians experimented extensivley with DNA manipulation and genetic cloning. Unlike Terran Humans ( Clone Wars ) the Andorians approached the matter a little more controlled and offered Genetic tailoring to anyone who asked for it. The Andorian Devils are a special breed of Andorians who openly worship demons and chaos. They believe the Nether Planes really exist and that these sub spatial regions are home to magical and demonic creatures. During the early times of Andorian Cloning, the Andorian Devils opted for natural growing horns and longer limbs. They also asked for higher tolerance to heat and pain. When the Andorians joined the Union they learned about the Clone Revolts and took this as a warning sign. The Andorians signed the Non Clone and DNA Act of 2231 and restricted civilian cloning to a few authorized research institutes and prohibited Sentient Species Cloning. However, like United Earth those already cloned and altered are allowed to form their own colonies and be reclassified as New Life form. Among the Clone species originating from Andorian Stock are the Andorian Devils. The AD migrated to a new planet ( Andrades) and joined the Union as a Member species in 2490. Only few Andorian Devils are open members of the Union and few can be found in Federal roles. The Andorian Devils are highly religious and spend considerable resources in “Nether World Research”. Over the years the AD have mellowed and more Andorian Devils participate in Union Roles and Federal Employment, but after the Rumors of the Dark One and the Coven became stronger and part of these rumors talked about Nether World Connections, the religious fever gained a strong following. The AD are good Union Members who accept Union Law but opt to participate less than others. They are represented by a Species – Representative ( Chosen) who in general speaks very little but commonly votes along Union Main stream lines. Access to their society is easy and not restricted. Other Union Members are welcome as long as they respect the local believes. Local Laws are Union laws plus Local laws; Local laws make it against the law to do missionary work for any other religion but the Daemonic Church of the Netherworlds. Local Laws striclty allow sacrifices of sentient beings, but beings must be willing and accept it on their own free will. Forceful sacrifices are against the law and severely punished. It is against local laws to wear bright or colorful garments. The AD differ from regular Andorians by being taller ( average is 400cm versus a Andorian average of 350 cm) and stronger. (130-140 % stronger and faster than a regular Andorian) These advantages result in a lesser life expectancy of 120 years average (compared to 200 years Andorian) it is good Andorian Devil etiquette to drink bood,even though they are not Vampires or belive in Vampirism. It is an “Evil” thing to do. While being Evil is a state religion. It is not aceptable to break the law ,neither Local nor Union. Being Evil is not the same as being a Criminal. Being Evil is more a state of mind among AD and practiced in word and culture alone Ult – Multifunction Bot While Ult technology was quite advanced, even before they joined the Union; Ult robotic and cybernetic tech was never as sophisticated as compareable Terran or Saresii robots. Here is an old Ult Float Bot, multifunction – this museum piece was encountered by Eric Olafson and his crew as they were at planet YP. Dai Than Fighter Until the Wolfcraft VI came fleet standard, there was arguably no better Space fighter than the Dai Than Kahri fighters. While they could not match the sheer fire power of a Wolfcraft, they were the fastest and most manouverable fighters in existence (until the Khari-Wolfs) This agility with superp shields and powerful weapons combined with the highly skilled Dai Pilots made the Kahri the most feared and respected weapon system in Dai arsenals. Developed by the most respected Dai Than Fighter designer ( of the Hi Clan). After the Hi Clan became Union and their designers worked directly with SII Small Crafts,the Kahri became obsolete with the new Kahri Wolfs. Togar Warrior King Mask despite the fact that the Togar are a matrichal society for many thousand years, the legend of an all powerful warrior king persists and is the most sacred and most revered legned of the togar. The Warrior king had, so the Legend says, united the individual kingdoms all over Togr and in doing so made the Togar one, united people and creating a golden age of un paralelled prosperity, advancements and science. The Togar ascented to the stars undet this wise and powerful king. Since no one could match his strength and fighting skills, he was assassinated by a white fured female. To this day during the Aplr festivals, male and female warriors don Warrior King Masks and participate in ritualistic fighting. Crown and Cowl of the Wraith Lord Uwarts Powerful Necromancer and Nether World connected wizard of the Avonduur. Occupier of the throne of Bones and . His Crown and Cowl are part of the artifacts and treasures collected by the Crew of the tigershark. Wizard Staff of the Wraith King This Nether world weapon was once owned by the Wraith King. It was the source of his powers and connection to the Nether worlds. The Staff is now among the artifacts collected by the Tigershark crew Category:Fragments Category:File Depository